fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy and Natsu's House
|romanji = |kanji = |located in= Magnolia Town |controlled by = Natsu Dragneel Happy |manga debut = Chapter 202 |anime debut = Episode 97 }} Natsu and Happy's House, as the name suggests, is Natsu Dragneel and Happy's residence, where they live and spend their time when they aren't on mission or in Guild (or in Lucy's Apartment). Localization Unknown. Still it is certain that the house is outside the Magnolia Town, which suggests the presence of trees and the surrounding rocks. To find it, Lucy had to track Natsu. Appearance Outside Manga Natsu and Happy’s House is a somewhat run-down building with a pitched roof and a prominent chimneypot, preceded by a hall, giving access to the main part, bearing a similar roof and a pair of windows on the front, at the door’s sides. Some parts of the outer wall are covered in cracks and here and there patched with flat metal plates, with building material such as beams and various crates being amassed on the outside. The building most notably sports a pair of trees sprouting from the hall and the main building’s roofs; the hall itself is adorned by what looks like a pair of bovine skulls, with the smaller one being placed over the door, and the larger on the left side of the hall’s roof. The house is surrounded by some vegetation, and has a small fence siding its right part. A lane, framed by small, well-kept bushes, leads to the entrance; not far from it is a sign vaguely shaped like Happy's head, reading "Natsu & Happy", with an arrow showing the way to the house.Fairy Tail Manga: Welcome to Natu's House!, Pages 3-4 Anime It looks like a yellow bungalow with a brick chimney and some decorative elements around the door and walls. The roof is covered with red tiles. It could be a very nice house, if there wasn't a tree growing out of the walls and a skull suspended above the door. Near the house there is also a plaque with the names of residents. Garden or rather, the area around the house is as sloppy as it was. A lane is lined with nothing, a fence is falling apart. The only plants that can be seen, are a few withered trees. Inside Manga The house’s interior is in even worse conditions: in stark contrast with the neat, fish-shaped doormat readying “''Welcome''” right in front of the door, the hall is extremely messy an untidy. A small, rectangular table placed almost in the centre of the room is covered in dirty dishes, plates and pots. Flanking the table is a pair of sofas, with a large chest of drawers resting diagonally over one of the two, its drawers half open and messy. Not far from them is the stove, covered in soot and untidy. The function of the bed is assumed by a patched up hammock with darned pillow and a torn blanket, with one edge attached to the ceiling, and the other to the tree which is seen protruding out from the roof, and which sprouts from the ground inside the house, breaking through the wood floor and deforming it. Around it, several centimetres from the ground, is a cracked pot containing smaller plants, and another root-like thing is seen resting on a knocked over chest of drawers in a corner, placed right besides the door. The other corner is occupied by many crates. The place is seemingly illuminated by a round chandelier hanging over it, complete with four lamps, and with the chain supporting it being broken on one of the four links, and attached to the ceiling there’s also a puppet vaguely reminiscent of Erza Scarlet, after whom it was likely modelled after, bearing red hair and wielding a slim pipe. The floor is covered by different objects, among which a large barbell seemingly made of stone, some gears, a pair of chests, a small cart’s wheel and what looks like some sort of wooden toy, consisting of a saddle attached complete with a steering wheel, a chair back and a pair of pedals-like protrusions, with the number “3” being painted on the saddle. The saddle is kept up by a large spring, which is connected to a tree section placed on the ground. Another seeming toy, in the shape of a puppet with large clenched fist, is seen resting in a box behind one of the sofas, alongside other things. A training dummy is seen leant against the wall along which the hammock is placed, with its wooden support broken, and the writing “Erza” above its stylized face. This very same wall bears the various requests for all of the Jobs that Natsu and Happy completed attached to it. The Job regarding Duke Everlue and the DAYBREAK book bears a special, added sheet, stating that was the first Job they took on alongside Lucy Heartfilia. In stark contrast with the general disorder, the memorabilia of Team Natu’s adventures are very well-preserved and clean, these including: *The fake Salamander’s autograph, secured to a wall by a dagger piercing through it. *Some rubble from the meeting hall of the Magic Council, from Natsu's raid to save a put on trial Erza, kept in a small sack held up by some ropes. *A tribal necklace consisting of a small skull and many fangs, from the adventure on Galuna Island, on a shelf. *Lucy’s maid outfit, from the Job with Duke Everlue.Fairy Tail Manga: Welcome to Natsu's House!, Pages 6-9 Lucy was so touched by the way Natsu and Happy had taken care of their memorabilia that she tidied up and cleaned their house, arranging things neatly and making the whole place sparkle due to the cleanliness.Fairy Tail Manga: Welcome to Natu's House!, Page 10 Natsu house 01.jpg|First Request made with Lucy Natsu House 03.jpg|Maid suit Natsu House 02.jpg|Other Souvenirs Clean_House.jpg|The house cleaned by Lucy References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Needs Help Category:Residence